The Alien Wars
by WarioMan3K
Summary: The beginning of my ongoing series of fics, known as Diamond City Chronicles. The story begins when an ancient evil known as Red Falcon arises in Diamond City, thus starting the Alien Wars. Oh, and R&R if you're able to. Rated T with fantasy violence and mild language.
1. Prologue

-The Alien Wars-

Hello, one and all! This is my first story that started it all in my Diamond City Chronicles series. Well, it takes place 5 years before the beginning of said series, but still. Anyway, here's the opening chapter! Don't forget to R&R (that means "Read and Review" - I'm sure you already know this by now.

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is property of Nintendo; Contra belongs to Konami

* * *

Prologue: The Alien Wars begin!

The year was 1603 AD...somewhere in North America, a huge alien beast from another planet came to Earth with his demonic brethren in hopes of conquering it. He was known as Red Falcon, and his race consisted of intergalactic warriors bent on domination. Fighting alongside him were four of his loyal generals, each gifted with their own powers of mass destruction. The entire continent was at his mercy, until two certain human warriors, gifted with special powers, came along, and fought off the warring race. The battle was fierce, but the warriors succeeded in destroying all of the aliens that Red Falcon brought along, and used their powers to eradicate the generals' bodies, as well as banish Red Falcon into the netherworld, where he would remain there for all time...or, so they had hoped...

...Until now...

Today's date is August 28, 200X. It was a beautiful day in Diamond City, California, located in the United States. The story begins at Diamond City Park, where many citizens go there to relax from their hard days at work. Just then, two citizens - which consisted of a redheaded teenage girl at age 12, and a little boy at about age 4 - arrived at the park to relax after the girl's day at Diamond City Intermediate. Her name was Mona, and she was hired by the boy's parents to babysit him while they were at work.

"It sure is nice to relax at Diamond City Park," Mona began, "especially with your babysitter, isn't it, 9-Volt?" The child, known as 9-Volt, nodded at his babysitter's compliment. She continued, "It's very clear, with no clouds, and no chance of rain…a perfect time to go to the park."

Unfortunately, for the two kids, there were dark clouds suddenly appearing from out of nowhere. In just minutes, the clouds completely blotted out the sky. "Mona, what's that in the sky?" asked 9-Volt.

The redheaded babysitter of 9-Volt's began to worry about the unusual weather change, even though the forecast displayed sunny skies for today. "I dunno...but we're not waiting to find out!" worried Mona. Everyone saw a laser beam coming from the clouds, and scattered in hopes of getting away. Meanwhile, Mona quickly grabbed 9-Volt, and took him to safety just as the laser beam got bigger, and shot out into the city, killing hundreds of innocent people.

_Oh no! Just as I feared...Red Falcon's back!_

Mona's train of thought came to a stop as she put her focus on getting 9-Volt and herself away from the blast. Meanwhile, Red Falcon rose from his grave, and sent out his alien army to conquer the city! He began, "Ah, ha ha ha HA! Did you fools really think that I'd remain trapped in this hellhole forever? Your ancient heroes are long gone, and you are once again at my mercy! My vengeance shall go uninterrupted! Go, my loyal soldiers! The Alien Wars have officially begun!" He laughed during his speech, and - upon finishing - hissed as his alien soldiers began storming the city, slaughtering the innocent without mercy.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Streets of Neo City

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is property of Nintendo; Contra belongs to Konami.

* * *

Chapter 1: The streets of Neo City

Later, inside 9-Volt's house, at the basement, young Mona and little 9-Volt were in hiding, despite that his parents weren't even home at all. "Okay, this is where we'll be safe for the time being." said Mona. "I'll call your mom right now." Without delay, she dialed 9-Volt's mom's cell number, only to get a message saying that she's at an invasion shelter. "Darn...it looks like we're on our own."

This got 9-Volt worried. "What about my daddy?" he asked. His babysitter replied, "I hope he's okay..."

Meanwhile, at a now-ruined house, I - Aaron - got back from my first week of high school as a sophomore only to witness the destruction already laid in its wake. "Mom? Dad? Oh no! My house's been destroyed!" Suddenly, a man, who happened to be my uncle Spring, came to my side. He was a brilliant student and graduate of Dr. Crygor's School for Robotics. "I'm sorry to hear that your parents died..." he said.

"I know...but who did this?"

Professor Spring explained, "Upon that alien monster's revival, he took the lives of the innocent...C'mon, I'm taking you to safety. Shhh...It'll be alright, my nephew. Someone will be worthy of destroying Red Falcon. I believe that there are some descendants of the ancient heroes that banished him centuries ago." I wiped my tears, and looked up to him. "Yes. I believe it..." In the end, he took me to his house for safety reasons.

* * *

The next day, at a distant city in New York - a city called Neo City, that is -there were two soldiers in the US Army. Their names were Bill Rizer and Lance Bean. The person in charge at the moment was General Rupert. "Good day, gentlemen." he began. "I suppose you're wondering what's going on. Apparently, an alien monster named Red Falcon has risen from his grave, and inflicted mortal damage on hundreds of innocent victims in Diamond City, California. Recently, he sent his brethren to attack us next. Your objective is to free Neo City of his reign!" Bill and Lance saluted and said, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Bill and Lance grabbed their machine guns, and started fighting off the alien robots that attacked Neo City. On their way, they picked up a couple useful power-ups for their guns. Later, they came across a couple fortress walls, each armed with two cannons, and an alien sniper on top. The red core - its weakness - was on the bottom. "Bill, I'll handle the snipers with my Homing Missiles," said Lance, "while you take care of those cannons with your Crash Missiles!"

"Got it, Lance!" Bill acknowledged. In just seconds, the twosome were able to gun down the sniper, blow up the cannons, and take out the red core at the bottom, bringing down the fortress wall to rubble. The Contra guys moved on again, dodging enemy shots, grenades, and destroying unmanned turrets. They then came across the broken pipes that shot out fire from underneath. They jumped over the flames, and took out a riot tank that came out of a collapsed building. After that, an alien android jumped out of the tank, and introduced himself as Blaze Bomber.

"How dare you destroy my tank?" he yelled. "You two should know that I am not to be messed with! I am Blaze Bomber, the pyro-maniac of the Hate Bombers! Mweh heh heh...say hello to my Molotov cocktails!" He pulled out some beer bottles with flames inside - the Molotov cocktails - and continued, "Burn in hell, losers! Our boss Red Falcon doesn't deserve to be interrupted by rude Earthers like you!" Without hesitation, the red armor-clad android fought the Contra guys, while throwing his Molotov cocktails around like crazy, setting off flames. Meanwhile, Bill and Lance warned each other not to get shot while having a power-up with them, otherwise they'll have to kiss it goodbye. Blaze Bomber, on the other hand, was more than willing to make it happen by clapping his hands, and rubbing them hard enough to form a five-star-shaped fire - the Fire Blast. He threw it at them, but luckily, they were able to avoid a fiery death by going prone. Eventually, they took him down...for now.

"This isn't over yet...it's only the beginning!" said Blaze Bomber. "We shall meet again, Bill and Lance!" He used his flame powers to fly off like a jet, and Bill and Lance were free to move on again; they jumped onto the two platforms above the ground. A warplane suddenly flew by, and dropped two napalm bombs on the ground, setting it on fire. Despite all that, the Contra guys moved and jumped on, avoiding the flames as they traversed through via the monkey bars. Later, the flames died down, and a giant alien tortoise, known as Slave Beast Taka, busted through a wall. "Whoa!" exclaimed Bill. "That thing's giant...and ugly!"

Lance nodded, and said, "And I'll bet he doesn't look friendly..." Before he could finish, Slave Beast Taka lunged at him with his stretching neck, taking away his Homing Missiles upgrade. "Damn! I lost my power-up!"

"I still have mine." said Bill. "I'll take out the nest that's sending out these wasps!"

And so, Bill shot the nest with his Crash Missiles, destroying it. Meanwhile, Lance was shooting at the alien tortoise's heart with his machine gun, while avoiding the stray shots coming out of the heart. Slave Beast Taka then opened his maw, and charged up for an energy breath. Lance went prone, while Bill got caught by the blast, causing him to lose his power-up. Lance ran to his side, and said, "Bill! Are you alright?"

Bill nodded. "I'm okay. That monster's breath attack didn't hurt me too bad."

Slave Beast Taka extended his neck once more, but Bill and Lance had had enough. They pumped lead into his heart some more, until it burst to nothing but guts. The alien tortoise roared in agony, and dropped to the ground in defeat. "The alien tortoise's dead, and Neo City is safe once more!" cheered Bill. He and Lance may have saved Neo City, but they still don't know who the Hate Bombers were, nor where Blaze Bomber had escaped to.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The cold hearted Arctic Bomber

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is property of Nintendo; Contra belongs to Konami.

* * *

Chapter 2: The cold-hearted Arctic Bomber

Bill and Lance were on a helicopter, which took them to Diamond City a day later. From there, they got off the helicopter, and received a briefing from General Rupert via a communicator, "Bill, Lance, your next objective is to track down Blaze Bomber, and find out what he's planning next. Meanwhile, watch out for the bad guys that did a huge number on Diamond City!" Bill and Lance acknowledged his message, and shut off their communicator. "Once we find Blaze Bomber," said Bill, "we'll make sure he doesn't escape again!"

Lance, on the other hand, was still puzzled. "There's one question that puzzles me: Just who are those Hate Bombers?"

Just then, an old man passed by. He wore a banana-colored jumpsuit with cybernetic gloves and a half-cybernetic helmet with a bionic eye on it. He began, "They were created out of hatred from the innocent lives that Red Falcon took. In fact, one of them is headed towards someone's house!" He paused for a moment to introduce himself. "My name is Dr. Crygor." "Nice to meet you, sir." Lance added. "I'm Lance Bean, and this is Bill Rizer." They shook hands, and let Dr. Crygor continue with his explanation. "I used to be headmaster of Robotic School, also known as Dr. Crygor's School of Robotics. I am also a great inventor. One of my inventions will help us track down that vile android. I'll lead the way, but I'll need cover while I'm doing this."

And so, Bill and Lance followed Dr. Crygor, as he led the way towards that android's location. Meanwhile, the robot soldiers were attacking Dr. Crygor, but the Contra guys held them off. Just then, two power-up pods came by, and the twosome shot them down. Bill picked up the Spread Gun, while Lance gathered the Laser Beam. About 10 minutes later, the group had finally arrived at said location. "Just as I suspected..." said Crygor. "...that android's in a person's home!" He looked through a window, and saw a toddler being attacked.

"A child's home, that is! Look!" exclaimed Bill.

Lance added on, "Why, that ignorant android! Is this one of the Hate Bombers?"

Dr. Crygor scratched his head, and said, "I dunno...but we're going in anyway!"

* * *

Inside the house, a female Hate Bomber was holding the child - 9-Volt - hostage, while he was crying, due to him being threatened by her. She wore a sky blue frilly dress with puffy shoulders, a pair of sky blue gloves, and sky blue go-go boots. Her helmet was also sky-blue, yet it held a Red Falcon insignia on the forehead. She looked to be human (one might add that she is probably a cyborg rather than an android). Meanwhile, Mona was holding a grudge against her for bullying her little friend. "Ha ha ha ha HA!" taunted the female Hate Bomber. "How unfortunate of you to be attacked by me. What? You really think you can equal me, Arctic Bomber, one of the Hate Bombers? What's the matter...you scared?"

"You wish." said Mona, dryly.

Arctic Bomber ignored that remark, and threatened, "Unless you surrender to master Red Falcon's demands, I'll put this little brat to sleep forever!" At this point, Mona called her a witch, but that didn't stop her from talking back some more. "My goodness! I'm shocked...but no matter!" Her speech was interrupted by 9-Volt's bawling, which annoyed her. She shrugged, and continued, "Stop crying, you little brat!"

Mona, on the other hand, readied her fists, and took a fighter's stance. "Leave...him...alone...NOW. The name's Mona, and don't you forget it, Arctic Bomber!"

Arctic Bomber tossed 9-Volt away, but Mona was quick to catch him in her hands. Still, what the rogue Bomber-girl did made him cry still. Bill, Lance, and Dr. Crygor then came in after that happened. "You do know that what you did was child abuse!" shouted Bill. This startled Arctic Bomber, since she didn't expect any other company to show up.

She demanded to know who it was. "Huh? Who dares interfere with my mission?!"

Lance said, "Bill and Lance of the US Army, that's who!"

"We're the Contras, masters of the fighting spirit and guerrilla tactics!" added Bill. Arctic Bomber didn't care who they were, but she decided to talk anyway since they "rudely" interrupted her chaotic enjoyment.

"Heh. Well, my name's Arctic Bomber, Mistress of the Cold, and one of the Hate Bombers! I heard about you two from Blaze Bomber..."

"Let those two over there go!" interrupted Dr. Crygor.

Normally, Arctic Bomber hated interruptions, but she took that as a compliment. "Or else what, old man? You'll bore me to death with your life story?" taunted Arctic Bomber, who laughed for a moment before resuming her speech. "Enough fooling around! It's time to meet your maker!" At that point, Dr. Crygor suggested that Bill and Lance help Mona take out Arctic Bomber, while he tended to little 9-Volt.

The battle started, as the demented ice princess threw deadly Ice Bombs around. The Ice Bombs were bowling ball-sized snowballs with fuses atop. The Contra guys avoided the freezing bomb blasts, while they returned fire at her. Though she was hurt, she wasn't done showing off her true power. "You ain't seen nothing yet!" she shouted. "Here comes my super-cold Blizzard!" She summoned a cold wind, while Bill, Lance, and Mona covered themselves. "Sometimes we just gotta chill out, but in this case, you're gonna be chilling out for a long time while burning in hell!"

She laughed evilly, just seconds before Bill interrupted her. "Not on my watch, bitch!"

"Nice burn, Bill!" added Lance.

"Thanks, Lance...Um, Doc? Did you cover the little boy's ears? I didn't mean to blurt out the b-word in front of him..."

I was covering his ears while protecting him for the red girl." said the doc. "Don't worry."

Arctic Bomber was getting tired of being rudely interrupted of her boasting all the time, and said, "You guys talk too much. Say goodnight!" She conjured up a cold wind, forming two icicle-like spears. "Who's up for some shish-ka-bob?" Or better yet..._shish-kill-bob_!"

Lance, on the other hand, wasn't about to call it quits. "We're not losing our power-ups again anytime soon! Eat Laser Beam!" After saying this, he shot her, shattering one of her spears. Mona joined in as she broke off the other icicle spear with a roundhouse kick. Bill then finished it up by shooting Arctic Bomber up-close with his Spread Gun, bringing her down.

She grunted, staring daggers at Bill and Lance for spoiling her fun. "I'll remember this, Bill and Lance! You won't be so victorious next time! Do you hear me? Next time!" She then ran off, but not before Mona grabbed her by the back of her dress.

"You're not going anywhere but to robot heck!" shouted Mona. "This is for abusing poor 9-Volt!" With a yell, she kicked Arctic Bomber out of 9-Volt's house. From there, the Hate Bomber screamed, "Eeyaaaaarrrggh! Curse you, Mona!" She landed on the ground half a mile away from 9-Volt's house. After shorting out for a few seconds, she exploded to nothing but dust.

* * *

Back inside the house, Dr. Crygor began, "There goes a Hate Bomber, but there are three more to find and take down."

"Wait, there's four of these androids?" asked Bill.

"Yes. I saw them with my own eyes."

"Oh..." said Lance, as he scratched his head. "So, I guess you'll be taking over from here while we go kill Red Falcon, am I right?"

Dr. Crygor nodded. "That's correct. I will look after the two until the Alien Wars are over. Now go save us, but please...try to come back alive." The doc then nodded, and the Contra guys assured him not to worry.

Meanwhile, 9-Volt was sleeping, while Mona kneeled to him. "9-Volt?" she asked. "Can you hear me? It's me, Mona...your babysitter." 9-Volt woke up, and said, "M-Mona?" He threw his arms around her, while tears came out of his eyes. Dr. Crygor gave her some tissues to wipe 9-Volt's tears with. She comforted him with her warm hug, and soothingly said, "Shhh, it's okay, 9-Volt. Your babysitter's here. It's all over; you're safe with me now." She rocked him gently back and forth like a caring mother, and continued, "That's right, 9-Volt...that's right. As long as I'm still alive, I promise that I'll never let anything bad happen to you." At this, 9-Volt smiled, thanked her quietly, and closed his eyes before snuggling into his babysitter's embrace. Meanwhile, she planted a warm kiss on his forehead. "Everything's gonna be alright." said Mona. "Your big sister's-whoops..."

She blushed at the thought, but the doc calmed her down. "No need to be embarrassed, Mona. By the looks of things, I can tell that you're taking good care of 9-Volt like an older sister...probably the one he never had." Mona was confused, but she let him continue onward. "Mm-hmm. Just look at him. He's smiling at you, because he now sees you as a big sister figure..." The redheaded teen thought for a moment about it. _M-me? A big sister figure to 9-Volt? But...well, I did save him from Arctic Bomber, and I made my promise..._ She smiled once again, and spoke to 9-Volt soothingly, "That's right, sweetie. Your big sister's here. Everything will be alright, as long as I live to babysit you..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Blazing towards Blaze Bomber's hideaway

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update my fic, as I haven't been doing anything on FanFiction lately. But, I haven't forgotten about my story. Let's just say I had real life things to deal with, like college classes and all that.

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is property of Nintendo; Contra belongs to Konami.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blazing towards Blaze Bomber's hideaway

Meanwhile, at Mona's house, 9-Volt was very worried about his parents. Dr. Crygor explained that 9-Volt's dad was dead, along with Mona's. At the very moment, Mona became saddened; Dr. Crygor also brought up that he saw the deaths of her parents, as they were old students of his from Diamond City College. He comforted her, and swore that he would take care of her as long as he lived - as her nanny - especially whenever the Alien Wars are over. Meanwhile, 9-Volt was crying since his dad was killed.

"No!" cried the toddler. "My daddy can't leave me! He can't be gone!"

Mona comforted little 9-Volt with a warm cuddle. "Shhh...It's okay." she said, soothingly. "It's okay...Your babysitter's here for you. Dr. Crygor will look after us until it's all over."

* * *

Later, back at Bill and Lance...they were outside a robot factory, where Blaze Bomber was last seen. The factory was thought to have been abandoned and shut down for 5 years, due to its poor manufacturing. Now, for some reason, the factory was up and running once again since Blaze Bomber stepped in. The only workers within the factory were Blaze Bomber's robot minions. During the assault towards the factory, Bill and Lance had already wiped out the outer defenses, when suddenly, a mechanical spider-like tank - known as Metallican - came down on them.

"So this must be another of Blaze Bomber's contraptions..." wondered Bill.

Lance added, "Whatever that thing is, we're turning it into scrap!"

Metallican fired a laser beam from its gun-like tail, while the contra guys avoided it. They blew it to pieces, and Metallican started spinning around. Lance got hit, and lost his Laser Beam power-up. Meanwhile, Bill took out three of Metallican's six legs with his Spread Gun, dropping the power-ups. Lance got the Flamethrower, while Bill got the Laser Beam. They then took out three more legs, and went for its red eye. As Metallican grew weaker, it hovered up, and slammed down on the ground just close to Bill. Lance stabbed its core with his rifle, unloaded on it, and destroyed the spider tank-like robot.

After eradicating Metallican, Bill and Lance busted on in to the robot factory. They took out the robot guards, and came across a drone UFO, which dropped napalm bombs onto the floor, before opening its red core and releasing the robots with wings. Lance took out the drones, while Bill aimed for the core, and they destroyed the UFO. They moved on again, tearing away at the wall-mounted turrets and robot soldiers in the process, and finally reached Blaze Bomber's lair.

"We've come to put an end to this, Blaze Bomber!" shouted Bill.

"You can't run any further!" said Lance.

Blaze Bomber was surprised that Bill and Lance could even make it here alive, despite uneven odds stacked against them. "Gah!" he shouted. "Persistent pests, aren't you? Well, I never! I'll have you know that you're on my turf now!"

"Your robot army has caused too much damage to Diamond City!" accused Lance.

Then Bill interrogated Blaze Bomber, by asking, "Now where's Red Falcon?"

Blaze Bomber ignored the question, and replied instead, "I will never tell you...but some things are best not worth knowing. This time, I'll pwn you! Our last encounter was just a simple warm-up, but this time's the real deal!"

The Pyro-Maniacal Fiend started the fight by throwing Molotov cocktails around, while Bill and Lance countered by blasting him. He jumped around, and shot out a flamethrower from his hands. Bill and Lance went prone, and blasted him again to stop his flamethrower attack. Then, the Hate Bomber shot out a Fire Spin from his hands, encircling the Contra guys within the spinning flames. This was bad, for once the victim was trapped within the Fire Spin, chances are the attack would continue for a little while.

"Mweh heh heh!" taunted Blaze Bomber. "You're trapped, losers! I laugh at your measly attempt to get out of my attack without burning yourselves!"

"Wanna bet?" Lance smirked. He switched his Flamethrower weapon to reverse, and sucked in the flames. Bill was amazed at how Lance did it.

"Damn, Lance!" said Bill. "Your rifle's like a vacuum-cleaner when setting your Flamethrower to reverse!"

Blaze Bomber panicked. "No, no, NO! No fair! You gimme back my Fire Spin this instant!"

Lance smirked again. "Okay, if you say so!" After taunting Blaze Bomber, Lance changed his gun back to normal, and fired the attack back at Blaze Bomber, surprisingly damaging him in the end! He was immune to fire, but for some reason, only his own flame attacks could hurt him, possibly due to a glitch in his system that caused it to happen. Unfortunately for him, he was completely unaware of the glitch. As for Bill and Lance, they were lucky to have exploited that glitch. As soon as the flames were finally out, Bill body-slammed Blaze Bomber, shattering his armor.

"AAAAARRRGGH!" cried Blaze Bomber. "My armor! My powers! But I still have my Molotov cocktails! I'm taking you down to hell with me!" He quickly got out six Molotov cocktails, and continued, "Now you DIE!"

"I don't think so!" retorted Bill, as he signaled for Lance to finish the fight. Without saying a word, Lance shot out a stream of fire at Blaze Bomber, detonating all of the Molotov cocktails, and setting him ablaze. He was finally defeated.

"Graaaaaaarrggh!" screamed Blaze Bomber. "My robotic body! It's shattering! You may have killed me, but you're too late! Red Falcon already left for Japan to conquer it next...DAAAAAAAAAMMMNN!" And with that, he exploded to nothing but ashes. Bill and Lance breathed a sigh of relief, now that two Hate Bombers are dead. However, before they could even think about what Blaze Bomber's final words meant, someone...or something, dropped in with a loud, hard thud, causing them to lose their footing. They got up, but they had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Something much, much worse than Blaze Bomber's attempt at killing them: Two sharp claws pierced through the metallic wall with loud, ear-piercing metal-grinding noises, and cut it in half to use as a door. Out came a giant, Terminator-like killer robot!

"Something tells me that it's not over yet!" said Lance.

"You bet it is!" said the giant robot. "I am Robo-Corpse! As a reward for getting this far, and killing Arctic Bomber and Blaze Bomber of the Hate Bombers, I'll grant you two a quick death!"

Robo-Corpse shot out two heat-seeking laser shots from his eyes, which slowly tracked Bill and Lance down. He followed up with his fire breath, while the Contra guys shot at his head. After dodging his breath, Robo-Corpse closed the wall, and threw in time bombs all over the room. Bill and Lance couldn't avoid the blasts in time, and lost their power-ups. Robo-Corpse then opened the wall again, and the Contra guys were ticked now. They avoided his attacks again, and, after repeating the dodge-and-blast cycle once or twice more, they finally took him out. He was exploding, and lost his grip on the wall. Bill and Lance got back as the wall closed in on Robo-Corpse, decapitating his head.

"Built like a tank yet hard to hit!" said Bill and Lance, as Robo-Corpse's head exploded.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. An assault across the Pacific Ocean

A/N: My utmost apologies for the delay again. It's not just because of my summer classes anymore...this time, it's the fact that I don't have as much reviews. Maybe I forgot to put "please R&R" at the beginning of each chapter, but...oh well. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes. It's just that I thought that I have to have some feedback, or else I can't continue onwards. Anyway, on with the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is property of Nintendo; Contra belongs to Konami.

* * *

Chapter 4: An assault across the Pacific Ocean

After killing Blaze Bomber and Robo-Corpse, as well as shutting down the robot factory, Bill and Lance returned to their helicopter. They spoke with their mentor, General Rupert, about Red Falcon's whereabouts. The moment he saw their injuries from his communicator, he became concerned about their status.

"Is there a highly-trained White Wizard with you?" asked Rupert. Lance had no clue what the general was on about, let alone who or what a White Wizard was, but Rupert explained anyway, "It's a promoted class of the White Mage. I'm sure that he's with you at the moment...good, he's here. Now, he should be able to heal you guys while you're onboard to Japan."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged Bill, as he hung up. "Bill and Lance out." From there, he and Lance turned their attention towards the helicopter pilot, who was indeed a White Wizard. They told him about the blast they took during the fight against Robo-Corpse back at the robot factory.

Mervin, the White Wizard, examined the injuries. "Hmmm…You don't seem injured too bad, but I will do it just in case. Cura!" His White Magic spell cured Bill and Lance's injuries, thus earning him gratitude from them. "I'm glad you're all better. Now we must head off to Japan before it's too late! Oh, and just so you know, I'm the pilot of this helicopter."

"Oh, okay." said Lance. "I didn't notice that…I thought White Wizards had to wear white robes..."

Mervin replied, "Not all of them have to, as long as we know white magic."

* * *

Five hours later, Bill and Lance were in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, when suddenly, there were fleets of battleships. All of them were armed with anti-air missiles. Mervin warned them that if the battleships aren't stopped, their flight to Japan will literally go up in smoke. The Contra guys immediately got off the helicopter, and held onto two missiles like monkey bars, before they were launched off. During the now-unaided flight, Lance spotted – and counted – six battleships, with the big one up front being the leader. Afterwards, the Contra guys got off the missiles just as they reached one of the battleships. The missiles hit the engine room, destroying almost the whole ship.

"We gotta use those torpedoes over there as boats before this ship goes up in flames!" shouted Bill, as he and Lance took the torpedoes to use as watercrafts. "Okay, now we gotta blow up those other battleships, and get on to the big one!"

Up ahead, Lance glanced above himself. "Bill, I see the power-up pods up ahead!" The Contra guys got both their desired weapons – the Crash Missiles, and Laser Beam. They then went after the other battleships, and – while dodging incoming fire – shot at the red core on both sides of each ship. The red cores were the source of each battleship's power. One by one, they destroyed the cores and sank the battleships, and after that, they reached the big ship itself. Unfortunately, there weren't any easy-to-spot red cores on both sides this time, so they had to destroy it from the inside.

"Looks like we're coming aboard this huge battleship..." said Bill.

Lance nodded. "I agree."

They both jumped off the torpedoes, leaving them to explode upon contact, leaving just a tiny dent on the ship. After that, the twosome climbed onto the ship, but not without triggering the blaring alarm. "Intruders!" shouted the ship's commander. "Prepare to bow before Axe Bomber, the Heavy-Duty Chopper of the Hate Bombers! Get 'em, boys!"

"We'll see about that!" Lance smirked.

The robot soldiers, after having replied to Axe Bomber's command, went into attack mode, while the others manned the guns. Bill and Lance fought off the soldiers, while avoiding bullets and missiles coming from the manned turrets. The fight was fierce, but a few minutes later, the Contra guys were able to destroy all turrets and robot soldiers aboard Axe Bomber's ship without getting hit once. Axe Bomber emerged from his command post, and jumped down in front of Bill and Lance. He was over six feet tall, his armor being large and brown. Unlike Arctic Bomber and Blaze Bomber, he had a reddish-orange Cyclops-like bionic eye. He had axes for hands, and clanged them against each other before speaking.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you even made it alive!" said Axe Bomber. "So, are you Bill and Lance?"

"Yup." nodded Bill, as he lit his cigar with a lighter, and blew a little smoke out. Lance, however, was a little concerned about this.

"Um...Bill? You might wanna stop smoking. The research says it's not good for you."

"I know, Lance. I mean, just because I smoke sometimes doesn't mean I'm an addict..." Bill paused for a moment, but eventually gave in. "but you're right. Smoking is bad for your health." He spat out his cigar afterwards, while Axe Bomber grew impatient.

"Are you two finished speaking? I don't have all day to kill you, so you better prepare yourselves! Chop, chop, down your heads go!"

"We're not letting some homicidal maniac like you behead us!" shouted Lance, as the fight against Axe Bomber began! Will he and Bill be able to win this fight, since this Hate Bomber had axes for hands? Easier said than done, but it's possible - granted they play their cards right...

Axe Bomber, readying his axe hands, gloated to the pair, "Say hello to my axes: Mr. Slice and Chop Jr.!" He detached and threw them around like boomerangs in an effort to kill Bill and Lance. However, they cut it so close by crouching downwards, leaving the axes to miss the target and return to Axe Bomber. "Ready for round two?" he laughed evilly.

"Hell no!" replied Lance, as he shot the heavily-armored Hate Bomber with his Laser Beam. Unfortunately, though, it did not even faze him one bit.

"Heh heh...that won't do you any good!" taunted Axe Bomber.

"Damn! I'm not doing any damage…"

Bill thought for a second, and said, "He's gotta have a weakness…everything does!"

"Heads up, losers, cuz here they come! Chop, chop-chop-chop!" Axe Bomber threw his axe-like hands off in a boomerang fashion again. When the Contra guys dodged the attack again, the axes slightly tore off a few locks of their hair. Bill then shot at Axe Bomber's left arm to inflict damage, if not a lot.

"Lance, I think I've got it!" said Bill. "While he's attacking, he's vulnerable to damage!"

The axe hands returned to Axe Bomber. "So, you figured out my weakness, eh? Well, it's not the main one! On the other hand, get a load of this!" The ends of his axe hands opened up, and he continued, "Did you know that I can use my axe hands as gatling guns? Here's a little demonstration that'll really make you wet your pants!"

The homicidal Hate Bomber shot out plasma bullets around like crazy, putting a hurt on Bill and Lance…and taking away their power-ups in the process. However, he was too busy gloating about how fun it was to swat anyone smaller than himself, he did not see his axe hands overheating. The moment he saw smoke coming out, he winced at the pain. "Ow! My axe hands! It's the overheat!" While Axe Bomber ran around to cool himself off, Bill and Lance shot at his face just nearby his Cyclops eye, inflicting damage. His axe hands cooled off after he was damaged.

"You two think you're so smart, huh? I'll chop off your heads so you won't be killing anymore of Lord Red Falcon's alien brethren!"

"Not this time!" Bill retorted, as he caught the small handle for the thrown axe very carefully. Axe Bomber gasped at the sight, whereas Bill gave out an Amazon yell upon bringing the axe hand down on his armor, leaving a big slash on his chest. "Now we've exploited your real weakness, Axe Bomber! You lose!"

"AARRGHH!" screamed Axe Bomber. "My armor! You wrecked it!" His other axe came back to him, but since he was still wincing at the pain, it chopped half his left arm off. He cried out once more, "NOOO! You two will regret this! I'll be back!" He picked up the axe that chopped half his left arm off, and reattached it to his right arm before escaping in an escape pod.

"He's getting away!" shouted Lance.

Bill shook his head no. "Too late now, but we'll get him later. We need to blow up his battleship from the inside!"

* * *

Bill and Lance got inside the battleship, and destroyed the unmanned turret drones before reaching the core. On their way, they picked up a couple weapons to help out. Bill got the Homing Missiles, while Lance picked up a Spread Gun. When they reached the core, it was surrounded by a force field, powered by three generators. The Contra guys blew up the generators, and destroyed the core. Upon its detonation, they only had 30 seconds to escape before the battleship went up in a huge ball of fire. They got out of the ship, and Mervin came to their rescue. They then escaped in the helicopter, and zoomed out just before the battleship exploded.

"Thanks, Mervin. We owe you one." said Lance gratefully.

Mervin smiled. "No problem, you two. It was the least I could do, after you took down their anti-air defenses."

Bill pondered over the fight he and Lance had earlier. "Axe Bomber, one of the Hate Bombers, was in charge of this fleet. We fought with him, but he got away. The question is, where's he headed?"

Lance suggested, "I have a hunch that he's headed for Japan, since Red Falcon already chose it as his next target…"

While they tended to each other's injuries, Mervin wasted no time flying the helicopter towards Japan. As soon as they arrived, there was no turning back.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. A new threat in Japan

Almost at the end, and this time, I mean it. Time for good ol' Bill and Lance to show Red Falcon who's boss around these parts!

DISCLAIMER: Contra is a property of Konami, whereas Bomberman belongs to Hudson Soft...

...that, and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is a property of Renegade Animation.

* * *

Chapter 5: A new threat in Japan

Later that night, in Tokyo, Japan...trouble was afoot as Bill and Lance stepped off their helicopter to investigate the damage. Their mentor, General Rupert, asked for the current status; in return, Bill and Lance mentioned the reports they've heard on the TVs that weren't all destroyed: Red Falcon did a lot of damage on both Tokyo and Osaka, and is currently using Tokyo as his main base to re-power his alien brethren to invade the rest of Japan - before turning his attention back to the United States, and eventually, the entire world!

"Lance, I have a bad feeling about this..." said Bill, with concern.

"What is it?" asked Lance.

"I hear somebody crying out for help. I bet Axe Bomber's wreaking havoc to draw us out!"

"And I won't be surprised if he's got reinforcements backing him up. We've gotta save the distressed victims, as well as swat away those giant ants comin' our way!"

* * *

The Contra guys swatted away the big ants with their machine guns, while destroying the anthills. Lance picked up the Crash Missiles, while Bill retrieved the Flamethrower. They then went around, taking out the rest of the anthills, and sooner or later, they stumbled upon a camp, where they witnessed a robotic sniper with a sniper rifle for an arm, accompanied by none other than Axe Bomber. The robots were threatening two young girls - one with pink hair, and the other with purple hair.

Axe Bomber cackled with no remorse, "With no one to stop us, revenge is ours! Right, Sniper Bomber?"

His commander nodded, and snickered. "Right! Say goodbye, you weak little girls!"

"No!" the girls cried. "Leave us alone!"

"Why'd you kill my parents?" The pink-haired girl asked in fear.

"And why do you wanna kill us, too?" The purple-haired girl panicked. "You monsters!"

Sniper Bomber took that as a compliment, and went on. "We Hate Bombers live to kill people! Betcha didn't see that coming when your parents evacuated you to Camp Youwannasushi, didja? Besides, we're to lure a couple of pinheads out of hiding for blowing up our battleships. Okay, enough clowning around...it's time we got down to business!"

"I don't think so!" Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber gasped at the sound of Bill's voice. Lance added, "Leave those two alone!"

"You again?" said Axe Bomber.

"You know these Earthlings?" wondered Sniper Bomber.

"Yeah. That guy in blue chopped half my left arm off with my own axe hand! Ya know what's worse? He even exploited my main weakness by turning MY own axes against me! Just look at what he did to my precious armor!" That's when the remaining Hate Bombers both turned their attention towards Bill and Lance, seething with vengeance.

Sniper Bomber cocked the sniper rifle mounted on his right arm, poised to kill the Contra guys. "That's as far as you two go! I'm Sniper Bomber, leader of the Hate Bombers...and King of the Snipers! Not only am I the most competent sniper in Red Falcon's alien army, but I also specialize in using a sniper rifle, and a flak cannon for shooting flak shells!"

"And you _do_ remember me, don't you? I'm Axe Bomber, Heavy-Duty Chopper! This time, I'm gonna make you crazy jackasses wish you were never born!" Sniper Bomber got Axe Bomber's axe hand off of his chest to use as a weapon. He then started sniping Bill and Lance, but they avoided the deadly shots, while the two girls ran to safety, away from the battlefield. "It's payback time for what you did to me!" Axe Bomber swung his axe around like crazy, but only succeeded in cutting a few locks of Lance's hair off.

"That does it! Eat this!" Lance shot some Crash Missiles at Axe Bomber's injured chest. He winced in pain, but then raised his axe upwards to use as a shield. "Your days of decapitating the victims are over, Axe Bomber!"

"You're not getting away with murdering those poor girls' parents anymore!" shouted Bill.

"Oh yeah? We shall see!" retorted Sniper Bomber, as he threw Axe Bomber's axe hand at the Contra guys, but they goes prone to avoid it.

Axe Bomber avoided his own axe. "Whoa! Hey, watch it, boss! You're gonna hit me!" He opened the end of his active axe hand for another go at using it as a gatling gun. "Time for this to end!" Without delay, he shot Lance, taking away his power-up.

"Bill, help me!"

"I'm on my way, Lance!"

"You're gonna die, boy! Mwa ha ha ha! You're really gonna-OW!" Axe Bomber winced as steam came out again. "Stupid overheat!"

Bill smirked. "Can't take the heat? Stay outta the kitchen!" He burned Axe Bomber's open part of his armor with his Flamethrower, sending him into critical overload. Lance followed up with his default machine gun to end Axe Bomber's cruel career in killing people.

"AAAAHH! You're gonna overload my circuits! This can't be happening! Oh no! GYYAAAAAAA!" And with that, he exploded to pieces. Sniper Bomber, however, was pissed. He immediately switched his sniper rifle arm to a flak cannon. He began shooting flak shells around like crazy, and each exploded into deadly shards upon impact. One of them struck Bill on his right arm, not only taking away his Flamethrower power-up, but injuring him. He held his injured arm to prevent blood from coming out.

"AAGH!" cried Bill.

Lance gasped at the horror before him. "Bill!"

Sniper Bomber cackled evilly. "You can run, but you can't hide! I can smell your blood!"

Lance was mad that Sniper Bomber hurt his close friend. "You...don't...mess...with...my...BUDDY! I'll have you know that we look out for each other, as if we were brothers!" He shot Sniper Bomber's flak cannon arm, detonating the flak shell that he was about to shoot out.

"GRAAAAARRGH! My gun arm! You broke it!" Sniper Bomber attempted to switch back to his sniper rifle, but his gun arm shot out some sparks in malfunction instead. "Dammit! I can't change it back! I'm stuck like this! I can't shoot anymore, unless..." He ran towards the thrown axe, and picked it up in a last ditch effort to avenge Axe Bomber's death. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get very far as Lance gunned him down, and eventually beat him to a pulp. The end result was that Lance avenged Bill's defeat by wiping out Sniper Bomber.

"Thank you, Lance...we did it..." said Bill, holding onto his injured arm.

Lance held his arm around Bill's shoulder to support him. "Now we need to take you back to Mervin's helicopter for medical help."

Before they walked away, Sniper Bomber uttered his last words: "Glory...to the almighty...Lord Red...FALCO-O-O-O-O-ON!" With that, he detonated in an explosion. While the Contra guys raised their uninjured arms in triumph, Bill smiled. "The little girls are at last safe from the Hate Bombers...and we're gonna honor their wishes by destroying Red Falcon for good."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Battle against Red Falcon

Here's the final chapter...and sorry if I was a little late. I've just gone back to college for one final semester since I will be graduating this May. That, and I had to keep out of for the "blackout" day because of a couple so-called anti-piracy bills...but anyway, hope you've enjoyed this fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: Contra is a property of Konami, whereas Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi belongs to Renegade Animation.

* * *

Chapter 6: Battle against Red Falcon

Meanwhile, down underneath Tokyo, at Red Falcon's main base...the alien warlord himself was less than thrilled to hear the news, regarding Bill and Lance's progress. "WHAT? All of my Hate Bombers completely annihilated? And so is more than half my entire army – all because of two men out there? This is an outrage! I can't conquer Earth with those two snooping around my Hate Nest! Obviously, I'll have to deal with them myself, if I am to carry on with my domination..." When Red Falcon finished ranting, he hissed out a war cry.

* * *

Back on the surface, Mervin worked his White Magic; this time, he cast Curaga on Bill and Lance to heal their bodies, along with the shrapnel injury on Bill's right arm. "There. That should do it." said Mervin.

Bill thanked him with a nod. "Thanks, Mervin."

"Try shooting with your left hand for once…at least for a while."

"Okay. I hope my right arm heals by the time we kill Red Falcon."

Lance added, "It'll heal in due time, bro. Meanwhile, we can't let him get away with inflicting anymore damage on the innocent!"

"I know, Lance..." said Bill, "and according to the radar, Red Falcon's main base is somewhere underneath here, at the outskirts of Camp Youwannasushi..."

The next morning, Bill and Lance took off for Red Falcon's Hate Nest, eventually arriving inside the underground hive itself. "Whoa...what the hell is this place?" asked Bill. "It looks as if we're in hell or something..."

Lance nodded in agreement. "We're already looking at hell. These aliens over there look pissed. Keep your eyes peeled!"

The Contra guys charged forward, blasting away the Xenomorphs in the process. They came across a giant serpent's head, hanging from the ceiling. It was spitting out big maggots, while Bill, who got the Spread Gun prior to encountering the monster, shot at its open mouth, up-close. In a few seconds, he blew it apart. He and Lance rushed forward again, blowing up the Xenomorphs – and yes, the mouths that spit out red spiked balls – in their path. Later, they encountered an alien heart with four facehugger eggs around it.

"It looks like we're getting closer...and whatever you do," warned Lance, "don't let these facehuggers latch on to you! In the _Alien_ movies, these things were fatal when they latch on to your face..."

"That's why we're gonna destroy them and the alien heart!" said Bill. "Get your Crash Missiles ready!"

"I'm on it!" Lance cocked his rifle upon finishing his sentence. In seconds, he and Bill began destroying the alien eggs that spit out facehuggers, thus leaving the alien heart defenseless. Even so, they still can't touch it for safety reasons. Nevertheless, the Contra guys blew the alien heart itself to guts with no more resistance. They moved on once again, until a giant scorpion-like toad monster emerged from underground. It rammed forward at them, but they side-jumped its charge only a second before impact. It then opened its weak point, and shot out spiked balls. Meanwhile, Bill and Lance avoided the spiked balls (despite getting hit by a couple on the way), and blasted the monster in its face, killing it in just a few hits, due to the Crash Missiles' incredible firepower. The next monster that came their way was a silver dragon. He had the ability to teleport around, and swipe with his pointed tail, but he didn't last very long. Despite a few injuries, Bill and Lance managed to shoot him down.

* * *

Prior to arriving at the alien lair, Red Falcon descended from above to greet Bill and Lance. "I've been waiting for you...Bill Rizer and Lance Bean! How nice of you to drop in..."

"Red Falcon!" shouted Bill.

"So you're the one behind all this mess," added Lance, "including the creation of the Hate Bombers!"

Red Falcon could only snicker at that remark. "Heh, heh, heh...You may have killed them, but that was a decent warm-up. I didn't expect you to have come this far! However, things will change by the time I'm done with you! You see, I have grown stronger while I was trapped in this hellhole that you humans called the netherworld. Your ancestors did not have the power to kill me, and I bet you never will have the power to obliterate the soon-to-be god of this world: Red Falcon!"

Bill did not let go of his aim at the giant alien monster. "We won't let you get away with this!"

"Just try me!" taunted Red Falcon. "I highly doubt you'll get out alive! My global invasion cannot be stopped! First, I'll conquer Japan, and retry my domination on your precious United States, and – you guessed it – the world!"

"Of course!" shouted Lance.

"...What was that...?" Red Falcon was confused for a moment.

"Ah, nothing. I kinda wanted to bring that up for a change." Lance's remark earned him a stern glare from Bill. "I mean...uh...stop. You monster."

Red Falcon licked his teeth momentarily. "All that talk is making me hungry. I think I'll have you bipeds for dinner before I resume my dominion across your planet!"

Red Falcon started the final fight by sending his head-like arms after Bill and Lance. They crouched underneath to avoid getting eaten alive, and blew up the arms. The alien warmonger then sent out the Xenomorphs and giant maggots to destroy his mortal enemies. Bill blasted the aliens, while Lance attacked Red Falcon's head. Despite getting hit again a few times, Bill and Lance eventually blew Red Falcon's body apart, revealing his next form: a cyclops brain.

"You think my first form was easy?" said Red Falcon. "Wait till you figure this one out!"

He sent out deadly spiked balls that exploded upon impact with the floor. While doing so, his eye was opened, and the Contra guys shot at his brain, dealing damage. After a minute, Red Falcon then summoned a giant snake composed of alien spheres, while shielding himself with brain-like spheres. Bill and Lance got hit, but not bad. While dodging the snake, they pumped lead into Red Falcon's brain. Then he sent out a barrage of large, indestructible iron balls by kinetically controlling their movement. He even materialized a pair of large legs, composed of blue spheres with red spots all over, and stomped around the room to squash his foes. The battle was fierce, and the Contra guys were getting injured every now and then. However, after about 15 or so minutes, they finally destroyed Red Falcon.

The alien warmonger cursed, "Nooo! It can't be! This is only the beginning..." He dropped dead, and the Hate Nest started exploding, until it was left in ruins.

Bill raised his rifle in glory. "We did it!"

Lance joined in, "Red Falcon's dead...wait...is he really dead?" He and Bill tested his guess by tapping Red Falcon's dead brain with their rifles.

As for Bill, he scratched his head, and piped up. "He doesn't appear to be moving. I think we've finished our job here. All of America, Japan, and even the entire world are safe once more. May the innocent who died during the Alien Wars rest in peace." After he and Lance raised their rifles in victory, their helicopter came in. They climbed aboard, and zoomed off towards the surface.

* * *

However, little did they know that Red Falcon wasn't really dead yet. It was as if he feigned his defeat so they'd drop their guards. _I'm not dead yet..._ he thought, _but I have one more trick up my claws that you can't dodge!_ Red Falcon's brain opened his eye, and summoned a spiked, metallic brain-sized body, and donned it. He gave out four flailing arms, each with sharp claws at the end. Once he finished his final transformation, he flew up after the chopper, banging its underside in the process.

"What the hell?" shouted Bill, in a startled mood.

"Whoa!" said Lance. "But I thought we..."

Before Lance could finish, Red Falcon shouted, "You can never kill the almighty Lord Red Falcon! I'll be unstoppable by the time I'm through with the two of you! You'll never escape!"

"Bill! Lance!" shouted Mervin. "You need to take out Red Falcon's final form! If he keeps banging against our helicopter, we're done for!"

Without saying anything in return, Bill and Lance got out of the helicopter, and held on to the missile like a monkey bar. Meanwhile, Red Falcon was boosting himself towards the chopper, while the Contra guys jumped around to avoid getting slashed by his flailing arms. One hit is fatal, so they had to keep moving, as well as keep shooting at his metallic body. Nearly a minute later, Bill and Lance destroyed Red Falcon's true final form. His arms then broke off, as his metallic body began exploding.

"Damn you, Bill and Lance!" cursed Red Falcon. "My alien empire! My plans to rule the world, ruined! And to this filthy pair of bipeds such as you…HOW COULD I LOSE?" He fell back down, and his Hate Nest began exploding again. Meanwhile, Bill and Lance were holding on for their lives.

"Hold together, Lance!"

"I'm trying, Bill! We just gotta whisk outta here!"

Mervin pulled the helicopter upwards as hard as he could. "Hang on, guys!" He flew out of the alien hive just seconds before it detonated in a huge explosion. Since it was far from residential areas, no lives were lost. Bill and Lance got back inside the chopper, and rode it all the way back to Neo City, NY, in the US.

* * *

During the ride back home, which took about a day, the Contra guys had some sushi that Mervin bought for them while they were fighting Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber. The next day, they arrived back in Neo City, and General Rupert presented to them their Medals of Honor. From this point on, Bill and Lance took a moment to think about the war they had just ended in a week's time.

_Today's date is September 2, 200X. It had been nearly a week since the Alien Wars had started. Although we killed Red Falcon and all of his alien brethren, he had already left his mark on Tokyo, Osaka, and Diamond City. Our hometown Neo City had suffered damage too, but just very little damage. Since then, the Alien Wars are not over just yet. It will take years to repair the damage that Red Falcon had caused to these three cities, but with help and support from the survivors, they will be restored back to their working conditions._

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Bill Rizer – BOB BUCHHOLZ  
Lance Bean – SYLVESTOR STALLONE  
Mervin – JEFF BENNETT  
General Rupert – GARY CHALK  
Red Falcon – RICK MAY  
Sniper Bomber – SCOTT MCNEIL  
Axe Bomber – ALVIN SANDERS  
Blaze Bomber – SCOTT MENVILLE  
Arctic Bomber – GREY DELISLE  
Robo-Corpse – BRIAN DOBSON  
Young Mona – RACHEL LILLIS  
Young 9-Volt – TARA STRONG  
Dr. Crygor – TOM KANE  
Young Aaron (me) – SCOTT MENVILLE  
Prof. Spring – PAUL EIDING

[End Credits]

* * *

Well...that's about it! I hope you enjoyed, and remember to review when you got the chance! Oh, and while I could have put in Arnold Schwarzenegger for Bill Rizer's voice instead, I thought Bob Buchholz did a decent job voicing him in _Neo Contra_ on PlayStation 2. Farewell for now, peeps!


End file.
